


Give Me Love Like Her

by perfect_reflection



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, First Time, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, Post-Oak Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_reflection/pseuds/perfect_reflection
Summary: There is nothing left of her now. She is truely and utterly spent. It’s sublime. She’s exhausted. Therese had asked for everything and she had given it all. Abby was right, everything had changed.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 33
Kudos: 242





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the tag may be a little intense but stick with me. I promise it’s a good, lovely, fluffy, porn-but-in-a-sapphic-way type of intense.

Therese sets her mug down on the table, a little heavier than intended, startling herself. She blinks at the mug and draws a quick breath.

“Everything alright Darling?” Carol asks, glancing up from her catalogue.

Therese blinks again, wide eyes lifting to meet hers, lips slightly parted. It’s almost as if she’s surprised to see Carol sitting across from her.

She can’t help the warm smile and tilt of her head. Therese may be experiencing some sort of crisis, but the adorable doe-eye creature stirs something primal in her and the need to kiss that bottom lip, tug it gently between her teeth, is almost irresistible.

Therese hesitates, drops her gaze and busies herself with the previously abandoned crust of her toast. A pink hue appears high on soft cheekbones. Now Carol is curious.

“Sweetheart?”

Whatever it is Therese is mulling over causes her to look up again at Carol, glance down at her mouth, and nibble at her own lip. Just as Carol had been wanting to do moments before. She’s relieved it isn’t a serious life-or-death concern, but now she’s growing impatient.

Closing the catalogue, she stands and slides her chair alongside the table. Leaning over Therese and grabbing the edge of her chair, she angles it out slightly from under the table. Now they’re facing one another, much like their breakfast at the McKinley Motel, although their touching thighs make it more intimate.

Therese is sat rigid. Having essentially eviscerated the crust, she looks up through dark lashes to give Carol a nervous but knowing look.

“Talk Miss Belivet. I want to know what’s got you in such a flap.” She demands. Her tone stern but playful. She drums her immaculately manicured nails on the table.

There’s a stutter and a pause. Then a timid hand comes to rest on her thigh. Carol looks down at it and up into green eyes, she’s not sure they could be any wider. The drumming halts and she quirks an eyebrow at her beloved.

“Last night. When we were… when I was…you were…”

She frowns slightly, mentally running though their evening, skipping to their bedroom antics because Therese couldn’t possibly be this anxious to talk to her about pumpkin and sage soup.

It was wonderful, as usual. They know each other well enough to build up a delectable ebb and flow, what to do when, and exactly how much is required for the other to tip over into oblivion. Drawn-out, heated and divinely satisfying for them both. Or so she thought?

She feels a flash of anxiety herself, perhaps she’s not as in tune with her lover as she believed?

“Is there something wrong Darling? Did I do something?” The words come out with a tiny edge of panic.

Therese looks momentarily confused, but realises Carol’s concern and grabs her hand quickly, threading their fingers together.

“No! No Carol, it’s nothing like that. Not at all!’ Shaking her head quickly she lets out an exasperated sigh.

“Oh God, Im making such a mess of this.”

Looking up at the ceiling and drawing a deep breath, Therese steels herself and squeezes her fingers over Carol’s knuckles. Looking down at her with a new resolve, Therese’s eyes bore into hers.

“Last night. When I was inside you, with my fingers. It felt amazing. I love to see you like that for me. You’re absolutely breathtaking Carol.”

She feels heat rising in her cheeks. A lifetime of societal norms and suppression of one’s desires gives her the knee-jerk reaction of embarrassment. She pushes through her conditioned response, knowing Therese is attempting to calm the doubt she unintentionally ignited.

“When you were so close to… finishing. I had all of my fingers inside you. And… and I felt a sort of tug. Like your body was seeking…more.”

Carol remembered the intoxicating feeling of Therese’s delicate fingers, four of them massaging, filling her and stroking incessantly. They’d been pleasuring each other for at least two hours by then, with at least two climaxes apiece. She recalled teetering on the precipice, canting her hips into the mattress just as a slick thumb pressed over her most sensitive bundle of nerves. Things got a little fuzzy after that.

“I guess what I’m trying to ask is, next time… next time I feel that. Do you want me to…follow? Follow that tug and see how far it can go?”

Therese’s face is beet red now. She can’t keep her eyes in one spot for long, flicking from her eyes down to the hand on Carol’s thigh, then over her shoulder, only to come back to her eyes again.

Carol’s mind is whirling. A different kind of heat is blooming low in her belly. She can’t quite imagine exactly what Therese is suggesting. The physical practicalities seem to be the main barrier. It’s been eight months, and Lord knows how many gloriously naked encounters, since Therese returned to her. Surely if her body were able to accomodate more, they would have found out by now?

But she’s not able to ignore the smouldering desire nestled beneath her navel. It pulls sharply when Therese’s warm hand slides an inch higher on her slack-clad thigh, the material bunching and releasing as dainty fingers drive home their owner’s question.

She realises she hasn’t said anything for some time and refocuses her attention on Therese, who looks like she might be ill if the tension isn’t broken soon.

She slides her free hand to Therese’s waist, urging her up and into her own lap. Keeping their hands entwined, she rests them on Therese’s thighs and squeezes. She nuzzles her nose into Therese’s neck and places a kiss on her pulse point, feeling the young woman tense and relax at the ticklish but soothing gesture.

“Do _you_ want to do that Darling? See how far you can take things?” Her voice is low, purring quietly just below Therese’s ear.

Of course she knows it’s what she wants. Therese wouldn’t have squirmed her way through breakfast and dared to ask, if it hadn’t been something she wanted to try. But Carol loves the vulnerability Therese is giving her, in asking for her to be so physically vulnerable herself.

Therese sucks in a breath and swallows. Carol smirks as she sees her throat bob and her jaw clench.

“ _Yes_.”

Leaning up to make eye contact, Carol is taken back by the dark look in Therese’s eyes. Desire emanating like a raging fire, the heat of it radiating out. Therese dips her head and meets her lips.

It’s heated, and a little dirty for eight o’clock in the morning. Not usually their style. She hears her own surprised whine when she feels Therese’s hand on the back of her neck, beneath her curls, pulling her impossibly closer and tongue slipping inside her mouth to devour further.

This reaction is all Carol needs to know she wants this. Wants to give herself over to the slight brunette perched on her lap. She didn’t even know she had more to give, having offered her heart and soul to her over tea in the Ritz Tower all those months ago. But knowing Therese wants this is enough to surrender her body too, hand it over without another moments hesitation.

They part for air and Therese huffs a small laugh, a sheepish grin on her face.

Carol wonders if she looks as strung out as her love does. Sitting in their kitchen, previously ready for work, but now requiring a trip to the vanity mirror to compose themselves and reset lipstick before leaving their little sanctuary.

Therese feels it too and rises slowly from Carol’s lap. She follows suit, catching Therese around the waist and drawing her in just as she makes to step away.

“Alright. Let’s see what we can do.” She whispers and presses a kiss to her flushed cheek.

~~~

She’s only five minutes late to meet Abby. Quite prompt for her really. She’d never admit aloud exactly how eager she is for this particular lunch date.

Their previous meeting three days earlier had her almost as flustered as Therese was that morning. She’d known Abby would have the answers she needed. As to the possibility and practicality of her and Therese’s newest venture.

And Abby had tried her hardest to maintain her composure and decorum. Which of course in reality meant she didn’t try very hard at all. Carol had pursed her lips and given her a very haughty look after the third round of giggles.

But then Abby had sat back in her seat, lit a cigarette and set down to business.

“Trust me, once you’ve tried it, _everything changes_.”

Carol managed to relax a little after that, comforted by the two martinis and fact that someone she knew, and apparently a number of other women in the local area, had been here before her. Abby, bless her, had broken down the process and explained what to do.

Now, with the knowledge that Abby has secured the required supplies, she sets her stride and heads to the back corner table her best friend is currently occupying.

~~~

Carol shuts the bedroom door quietly and catches her dressing gown as it drops off her shoulders to drape it over the vanity chair.

It’s been a long day. Therese is already curled up in bed, turned away from her, but her breathing suggests she’s still awake. Carol switches off the bedside lamp and draws back the duvet to slide in under it. She shuffles a bit to get comfortable, kisses Therese’s hair and settles on her back to drift off to sleep.

It takes Therese a moment to register Carol’s goodnight kiss, floating somewhere between awake and sleep, but when she does she reaches her arm back and gropes for Carol.

In an effort to avoid being poked in the eye, Carol chuckles and catches the flailing hand in hers. Therese precedes to tug her hand until Carol turns and tucks herself in behind her, knees fitting behind knees, chest pressed to her back. She wraps her arm over her body and Therese makes sure to bring Carol’s hand over to cradle her breast closest to the mattress. She lets out a small grunt as she does, always forgetting how cold Carol’s hands are, but doesn’t let Carol move her hand away.

“I’m tired. But not _that_ tired. You can’t get away from me that easy.” She mumbles as she wiggles back into Carol, earning a huff of laughter and a cold nose nuzzling in behind her ear.

Therese loves to fall asleep like this, held tight and safe in Carol’s embrace. Carol runs cold, so Therese is a furnace in comparison, and they never wake up in this position. But Therese doesn’t mind and insists on it most nights.

It’s not until they’re both approaching slumber, breaths becoming deeper and slower, that Therese starts them both back to consciousness. Carol lets out a small groan and draws Therese in tighter to her chest.

“What it is Darling?”

“You met with Abby today, didn’t you? So she could give you the…um”

“Mmhmm. Yes I’ve got it.” Carol keeps her eyes closed, trying to hold on to the tendrils of sleep she can feel slipping away.

There’s a pause as Therese waits for more information. Carol just wants to sleep, but it’s the wrong kind of silence for that.

“So?”

“So what?” She asks with a sigh.

“ _Carol_ ” Therese practically whines and wiggles in her arms.

“Hush my Angel, we can talk about it tomorrow, I promise.” Carol purrs the last words, earning an exaggerated but resigned huff as she feels Therese relax into her hold.


	2. Chapter 2

Warm minty breath and fluttering eyelashes tickle her cheek. She slowly rouses as she recognises the lips kissing her jaw as her love’s. Frowning as she feels a cold draft over her sternum, she opens her eyes and looks down to see Therese’s fingers unbuttoning her pyjama top.

They’re in a complete roll reversal to Waterloo. Carol laying on her back, chest bared, and Therese sitting on the edge of the bed leaning down to kiss her. Therese has been awake long enough to tame her hair, brush her teeth and make them coffee. A steaming mug of which sits on the bedside table.

“Good Morning” Therese murmurs, lips slowly descending Carol’s neck.

“Mmmm” Is all Carol gives her in return, closing her eyes sleepily and tilting her chin up to give her amorous Early Bird more room to work.

“Coffee is ready.” Nimble fingers dance across her ribs, grazing the curve of her breast.

“It can wait.” She sighs as Therese’s tongue laves sinfully over her pulse point and thumbs brush over her nipples in tandem, drawing them to hard peaks. Her hips buck in response and she gives a small whine.

“Can it?” The fingers and lips stop, lifting from Carol’s wanton body.

Her eyes snap open and she glares up at Therese’s smug smile.

“That was mean.” She growls, narrowing her feline eyes.

Therese doesn’t reply. She shifts to cross a leg over her knee and lift the coffee to her lips, taking a long sip, all the while holding eye contact with Carol.

Carol senses there’s something behind this tantalising wake-up call. She suspects it isn’t just the fact that they need to get up for work in twenty minutes.

“We need to talk. You promised.” Therese tries for stern and forceful, but fails miserably and ends up sounding a little petulant and desperate.

_Ah. Their newest sexual exploit. The meeting with Abby. Of course._

Carol sits up in bed, closes her pyjama top and takes the mug from Therese. After a mouthful of caffeine she places the mug on the bedside table and runs a hand up her sweetheart’s shoulder to cradle the back of her neck.

With her free hand she opens and reaches into the draw of the bedside table. Immediately settling on the bottle of medical-grade lubricant Abby had procured, she passes it to Therese to inspect.

“Where did she…”

“I have absolutely no idea where or how she got it. Im not entirely sure I want to know if I’m honest.”

Therese glances up from the bottle in her hand and nods in agreement, a pleased smile on her face.

Carol can’t hold back and kisses the delicious dimple that appears, lightly scratching her nails across the nape of Therese’s neck.

Therese puts the bottle down next to the coffee mug and snakes her hands back under Carol’s unbuttoned pyjama top to rest on either side of her ribcage.

She’s just about to meet Therese’s lips when she’s overcome with a comically extravagant yawn. Ducking her face into Therese’s shoulder, the reality of waking up early settles over her.

“Don’t you think we could have had this conversation this evening Sweetheart? After work?”

“Yes. We could have…” Therese assents, leaving the end of her sentence hanging.

Hands cup her breasts, thumbs begin teasing again.

“But I want to know more about it now. So we can think about it all day. And when you meet me for my lunch hour we can talk about everything _except_ this.”

Carol is still leaning against Therese’s shoulder. She hears her own breaths becoming slightly ragged, but there’s not much she can do about it. Not when Therese is whispering her desire in her ear and rolling her thumbs and fingers _like that_.

“My, my, Therese Belivet. I do believe we’ve struck upon a rather tantalising fantasy of yours.”

Carol summons the will to sit up and smirk at the younger woman. It lasts all of two seconds before Therese pinches and twists. Carol lets out a rather indecent noise and tips her head back, eyes closing, surrendering to Therese’s touch.

“I want to feel you, more of you. I want to see you come undone with me inside you like that. There’s something about that kind of connection, I only want it with you.” Therese murmurs against Carol’s sternum.

“Oh God. Yes.” Carol’s voice wavers as she pants, she licks her lips and digs her nails into Therese’s neck.

_She’ll call in sick for both of them. They could stay here all day and live out the fantasy right now, work be damned._

For the second time that morning, Therese stops short. She slips from Carol’s grasp quickly, before Carol can comprehend what has, or _hasn’t_ , happened. Standing and taking the coffee with her, Therese looks over her shoulder and looks Carol up-and-down as she leaves the bedroom.

“We’ll be late. You’ll have to tell me the specifics while you do your hair. You’ve got that _very_ important client to schmooze today remember?”

“Minx.” Carol grumbles through clenched teeth with a haughtily arched eyebrow.

~~~

Therese’s naked chest heaves as she tries to catch her breath. Carol watches her perfectly pink nipples rise and fall. They’re so taut and tantalising that she can’t stop herself from brushing her fingers over them. She knows how sensitive Therese is after an orgasm and isn’t surprised when a small hand catches hers to stop the teasing, pressing her palm flat over her breast and holding it there.

“I just need a second” Therese almost whispers, taking a breath between each word.

Carol rises further from her position between quivering thighs, her Cheshire Cat grin glistening with the result of her efforts.

“ _One…_ ”

Therese can barely roll her eyes before Carol is up the bed and kissing her hungrily, tasting herself all over their lips and she’s tugging Carol over her with a hand on her hip.

Carol lets out a small moan when that hand travels around to her buttocks and squeezes. A tongue licks possessively into her mouth just as her other hand settles on the back of her neck, holding her fast against her.

The hand on her rear is massaging, kneading her flesh. And before she can really register, a thigh slides between hers to push up. Instinctively Carol rolls her hips down to search for the friction she requires, she doesn’t notice Therese’s fingers have moved until she feels them dip quickly into the slick of her sex.

Carol lets out a surprised noise and halts their kiss to catch her breath. Therese looks up at her and Carol recognises the dark look in her eyes, pupils blown wide and an unwavering stare.

“I’ve always wanted to do that.” Therese remarks quietly, her voice an octave lower than before.

“Do what?”

“Erase that ‘I just devoured you’ smirk with a taste of your own medicine.”

Carol’s next breath hitches audibly and she rolls her hips down again.

“So I guess it’s my turn then?”

Therese’s eyes grow impossibly darker and she loosens her hold so Carol can slide away and roll onto her back.

Both women lay side by side for a moment, watching one another, taking in the other’s form. There’s a comfortable adoration between them, content and completely at ease with one another.

The palpable tension flares when Therese runs the tip of one finger from Carol’s clavicle, down her sternum and around her navel to stop at the jut of her hipbone. Their eyes meet and Carol’s legs fall open as Therese’s hand slips across the crease of her thigh and teases over hot skin. Her touch is feather light, ghosting over the skin of her thighs, tracing over her labia, driving Carol mad.

“Therese” she warns, closing her eyes and bucking her hips as the circuit begins again.

Within a beat two fingers expertly slide inside her, knowing she’ll be delightfully wet and ready. A moan leaves Carol as she clenches around Therese’s welcome intrusion. Fingers curl slightly and drag against just-the-right-spot as Therese draws them slowly out, up around her clit and back down to enter her again.

Therese has chosen a failsafe for her first orgasm. She presses her thumb over her now-slick bundle and rubs tight circles over the hood, fingers still pressing in and out along her sensitive front wall. Carol is already wound tight. The combination of pleasuring Therese, the anticipation of what tonight will bring, and Therese’s bold admission to her fantasy this morning is enough to have her grasping the sheets and rocking her hips as the pressure builds quickly.

“There Angel, just there” she breathes, feeling the coil in her belly flash hot, so close.

Teeth graze over an achingly tender nipple and she bucks her hips violently, keening as she’s tips over the edge into bliss. Therese lets up on her clit but continues to stroke her, riding the waves of Carol’s orgasm with her.

Carol relaxes into the bed with a pleased sigh. She focuses on the warmth in her loose limbs and her breaths as they even into a normal rhythm. She feels a little bereft when Therese gently slides her fingers out. But of course her angel knows to keep a physical tether, just as she always needs at times like this, and splays her slick fingers over Carol’s hip.

The bed dips as Therese sits up. Squeezing Carol’s hipbone, she asks the question with her eyes.

“Shall we give it a go?” She says, dropping her voice an octave, knowing it will earn her a hungry kiss.

As predicted, Therese lunges for her quickly, mouths melding and Carol swallowing a desperate moan. Making out like teenagers, Therese fumbles to keep their lips locked whilst she shuffles her knees between Carol’s thighs and blindly reaches to the bedside table for the lubricant.

She bumps the lamp and it teeters dangerously before rocking back into place. Carol laughs at the sight of Therese leaning over her, frozen in place with her hand outstretched.

“I appreciate your eagerness Angel, but I’d like the furnishings to remain intact.”

Therese gives her a sheepish grimace and exaggerates the slow pace with which she picks up the bottle and sits back on her haunches. She pauses, looking at Carol. She draws a sharp breath.

“I love you.”

“And I you, My Dearest.”

They’ve always been comfortable and open with one another. Control passing between them depending on their immediate desires. Therese may be quiet and reserved, but never timid or reticent when it comes to Carol’s body. Even in Waterloo, Therese had traversed Carol’s form without hesitation, exploring and experimenting with wonder.

It’s with this same loving fascination that Therese settles a hand on Carol’s abdomen, just below her navel and the other to her knee. She draws that knee up until Carol props it up herself with her foot and Therese begins pressing her lips slowly down her thigh.

“Are you ready?” A nose nuzzles into the juncture of her thigh, it tickles slightly and she rocks her hips.

“Yes Darling, I’m all yours.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Hold onto your Frankenburg issued Santa Hats, this is it.

Suddenly Therese’s tiny hand seems formidably large. The delicate, slim and oh-so-nimble fingers that tickle, pinch, dance and stroke every inch of her body, with skill like no other, present a rather daunting challenge.

It’s so much. Perhaps _too_ much, she thinks. It’s the kind of burn and stretch that makes her catch her breath. Holding that breath proves counterintuitive as she clenches down and braces against Therese’s hand.

Therese reads her body and pauses. Green eyes searching blue.

“I can stop. It’s okay, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Carol feels the pressure lessen as Therese begins to withdraw her hand. Suddenly Carol’s stomach drops and in an instant she knows she needs this, she has to have the connection Therese is offering.

She lets out a sob and her hand flies down to catch Therese’s wrist.

“Don’t you _dare_. I can do this. I _want_ this, Angel.”

The force behind it makes it a demand, not a request. Therese gives her the small smile she always does when Carol starts making demands. Granted, it’s usually at a store clerk or some poor fumbling waiter, almost never at Therese herself.

“Alright. Well, we got further when you exhaled before, when I first added my thumb.” Therese thinks out loud. She’s looking down, observing the challenge before her with a small frown and her bottom lip caught between her teeth. If Carol hadn’t been in such a vulnerable position she’d have laughed aloud at her lover’s studious expression.

Instead she rocks her hips a little, successfully snapping Therese back to attention and passes the bottle of lubricant to her.

“From this end of the equation, breathing and friction are top of the list to solving our challenge.”

A dimple appears and Carol returns the warm smile with one of her own.

Carol closes her eyes as Therese gently removes her hand. A tiny whimper escapes, but she’s distracted by the open mouth kiss Therese expertly employs to her inner thigh just as contact is lost. She’s struck yet again by the fact that there isn’t another person on the planet who can look after her the way Therese can.

Carol hears the click of the bottle cap and knows Therese is warming the lubricant between her fingers before spreading it further along her hand again.

“Take a deep breath and hold it. When you’re ready, exhale slowly and relax as much as you can. I’ll help a bit too.”

Carol holds her gaze for a long moment, then nods her assent.

Four slick fingers and a thumb slide inside her just past the second joint. Carol knows Therese’s knuckles are next. She wipes the doubt from her mind and focuses on the divine creature between her legs. The trust and love they have flows freely between them always, regardless of their proximity. Now that they’re literally trying to physically join together, Carol can feel the etherial iron-clad bond.

A warm hand comes to rest over her hip, a comforting thumb brushing over her lower abdomen repetitively. She’s ready. Pressing her head back into the pillow, she draws a deep breath and holds it. Following Therese’s instructions, she feels the intense pressure as she relaxes.

Therese’s hand begins to move.

Her mouth falls open and she emits a low groan as Therese makes good on her offer to ‘help’. Wet lips close around her clit and begin gently suckling. Her arousal rockets up and she remembers the words that bought this entire situation about.

_“When you were so close to… finishing. I had all of my fingers inside you. And… and I felt a sort of tug. Like your body was seeking…more.”_

Her eyes roll back, her lungs are empty but she’s incapable of drawing breath, hands gripping the sheets, her back arches. It doesn’t hurt at all, the pressure is good this time. Just as she’s about to tumble over the edge Therese lifts her mouth away.

Carol doesn’t have time to complain. As Therese’s lips leave her the pressure eases, replaced with a sudden and all-consuming fullness. Everything stops. Therese is frozen in place, her eyes wide and staring at their joined bodies.

Carol finds her breath at last.

“Please tell me you’re not having second thoughts right now?”

Therese zones back in and looks up at her, a look of bewildered excitement on her perfect face.

“Baby, you did it.” Her voice full of impressed glee, eyes shining with adoration.

“We did it Angel, you’ve done a lot of the work here.”

In literally any other situation, the chuckle that Therese lets out would warm her heart and earn her a kiss. But this time Carol can feel it, actually _feel Therese’s laugh reverberate inside her_. She’s not expecting it.

Nor are either of them expecting the surprised shout Carol gives in response. She instinctually clenches down on Therese’s hand and thankfully Therese has the good sense to only grip Carol’s hip harder, instead of moving her internally occupied fist.

The action of tensing her core ignites something akin to dynamite exploding along her spine. White hot and radiating out from Theres’s hand to her extremities.

Carol begins to pant rapidly, trying to calm herself as she becomes acutely aware of the situation and intense sensations inside her. It’s not a bad feeling, just _a lot_. Therese is trying to remain as still as she can, but Carol’s short sharp breaths exacerbate their predicament and they’re spiralling around until Carol feels a rising panic at just how _much_ this is.

“Carol. Baby, it’s alright. Please look at me. Deep breaths okay?”

Carol can only whimper.

“You’re doing so well. I’m so proud of you. It’s going to be okay. Breathe.”

Carol manages to centre herself and her breathing slows. She reaches for Therese’s hand and threads their fingers together.

“It’s so _much_. Feels so _full_.” Is all she can explain right now.

Therese peppers small kisses along her thigh.

“Well, from my point of view, you’re glorious. This is incredible. You’re absolutely stunning Carol. I love you. So much.”

Therese squeezes their linked hands, grounding Carol further. With a final sigh the anxiety dissipates and Carol feels herself relax. Therese watches her intensely, searching her face for the next cue.

Carol takes a moment to let everything wash over her, the physical and emotional. It settles as a liquid heat deep in her abdomen, precisely the location of her lover’s fist.

Lust surges through her and she has a sudden urge to prove to herself what’s happening. Her free hand reaches down to Therese’s wrist. Running her fingers in a semi-circle around her entrance and over the slick skin of her lover’s forearm, she takes stock of their situation. It’s only when she hears a sharp intake of breath that she looks up at Therese.

Therese is watching with almost carnal desire, her mouth slightly open, the tip of her tongue runs across her lips. Short nails make half-moon indents in the skin of the hand that’s interlocked with hers.

“ _Carol_ ” It’s desperate, hungry.

She runs her now wet fingers up and presses over her own clit, rocks her hips and flexes her core muscles experimentally. Therese gasps and looks up at Carol in wonder.

Gorgeous green eyes darken as pupils expand. Carol licks her fingers and smirks at the brunette sat between her legs.

“What’re you thinking?” The age old question that Therese doesn’t hesitate to answer immediately with her exact thoughts anymore.

“That you feel so hot. And tight. And so _strong._ Im slightly concerned for my hand if you finish with me inside.”

“ _If_ I finish? Darling it’s not a question of _if_. I feel like I’m going to implode any second now.”

“Can I move? Please?”

“Yes. But gently Angel, it’s still very new. Rather intense really.”

Therese nods her head quickly and Carol mewls when she presses the pads of her fingers up and forward, towards her navel. Drinking in the sight before her, Therese massages the spot for a while, until Carol drops one leg down to stretch across the bed and open herself impossibly wider.

“God Carol, this is so…so, beautiful. You’re so beautiful. You feel so good around me like this.”

Therese flexes her fingers slightly, testing to see Carol’s reaction. The hip jerk and deep moan goad her on, curling and flexing. Until Carol babbles something about “so close” and “don’t stop.”

But Therese has one more thing she wants to try.

Keeping her thumb tucked in, she gently rotates her wrist a few degrees and then back again.

That does it. Carol crashes over the finish line with a violent shudder, clamping down on Therese like a vice and rocking her hips sporadically. The aftershocks ripple through her and she barely registers Therese moving along with her, no doubt protecting her hand’s physical integrity by going with it. Resistance is futile it would seem.

“Oh God.” She croaks, head tilted back towards the ceiling. There is nothing left of her now. She is truely and utterly spent. Never in her life could she imagine being so thoroughly _fucked_. It’s sublime. She’s exhausted. Therese had asked for everything and she had given it all. Abby was right, _everything had changed_.

Therese is an absolute treasure, allowing her to slowly regain herself from the bliss she hurtled into minutes ago.

That is until she flexes her wrist, drawing an involuntary grunt of displeasure from Carol.

“Sorry. I’m cramping.” She says with a sheepish grin.

“I need you to help me out. It’s a bit of a vacuum in here.” Therese says quietly, raising her eyebrows momentarily. Carol comes to and bares down on Therese’s hand. She slowly extracts it with the utmost care, whilst kissing and nuzzling Carol’s thigh. But not without an absolutely obscene squelching noise that brings an amused smirk to Therese’s face. Carol just groans and throws an arm across her eyes.

“I must look a fright.” She mutters as Therese moves to the bathroom. Feeling wildly over-exposed, Carol rolls to her side and pulls her legs up into a foetal position just as she hears the tap begin to run.

“Stop that. You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” Therese reprimands from the next room.

“You have to say that after what we’ve just done.”

“No I don’t. I mean it Carol, you’re everything.”

Therese has returned from the bathroom, warm washcloth in hand. Carol is so relieved she’s thought of it, not entirely sure her legs would get her to the shower right now, and reaches for the cloth.

Therese just takes her hand and leans in to kiss her palm, resting it on her cheek and nuzzling into it.

“ _Everything_.”

She nudges the washcloth between Carol’s thighs and gently cleans her up. It’s incredibly intimate, and completely Therese. Carol’s vision blurs as tears threaten to fall, she blinks them away at the last moment.

_Flung out of space_.

Therese abandons the washcloth on the nightstand to press the length of her body alongside Carol’s. Arms circle waists and hands rest on hips. Therese looks straight at Carol for a moment, unblinking.

“I thought I was going to lose you for a moment there.”

“So did I. It was so much all at once. So _good_ , but overwhelming too. I’ve never felt anything like it.”

“How do you feel now?”

“A little sore, like an ache. But it’s _divine_. Deliciously satisfied.” She punctuates the last words with a deep purr, knowing what it will stir in her sweetheart.

She watches Therese’s pupils dilate just a fraction. She looks back at Carol through thick brown lashes.

“I’m glad I could be of assistance.” Her reply is quiet but coy.

Desire sparks between them like static in the air. Fingers tense on hipbones, sharp breaths are drawn, but neither woman needs to act on it. They lay in comfortable silence, drinking each other in. Eyes wander adoringly over cheekbones and eyebrows, mapping the contours of the other’s face. Carol runs a red nail across Therese’s cheek and under her chin, tilting her head to admire the shy dimple that always appears when she examines Therese like a work of art.

Carol’s mind flashes back. She’s quite impressed with her ability to flag what Therese had said, and recall it, after tonight’s proceedings.

“ _Baby?_ ” She mocks, with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Therese frowns slightly.

As the memory dawns, she closes her eyes slowly and a red flush rises up her neck to her cheekbones.

In an effort to delay her answer, Therese grabs the edge of the duvet and drags it up the bed, over their bodies and buries her head underneath.

Laughing, Carol tightens her hold on Therese’s waist as she attempts to wiggle away. A moment later there’s a muffled noise.

“I’m sorry, I don’t speak Duvet” Carol teases, looking down at the lump slowly shifting under the bedding. Wild brunette hair appears, partially obscuring wide green eyes and Carol smoothes it out of Therese’s face.

“I got a little carried away.” She whispers quietly, embarrassed and unable to look Carol in the eye.

“Sweetheart it's alright.”

Carol kisses Therese on the cheek, then cradles her face and runs a thumb over the spot her lips vacated.

“I like it. Besides, it’s not as if I don’t have a half dozen pet-names for you, My Darling.”

A pause before two deep, happy dimples appear, causing Carol’s heart to soar.

Hands reach out and lips meet, physical contact becomes imperative. The kiss is perfect. It says what they can’t. It’s familiar and exciting and desperate all at once.

“I’ve been waiting for that.” Therese says breathlessly when they break apart.

“All I wanted was to kiss you the entire time, but I couldn’t move from where I was.” There’s a touch of dismay in her voice.

“Well. We’ll have to figure out a way to make that work next time then.”

“There’ll be a next time?” Therese asks, tucking a blonde curl behind Carol’s ear.

“Oh yes Angel. That was exquisite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read, commented & left kudos. I really do appreciate all the encouragement.


End file.
